Two Gimps and a City
by Harthad
Summary: A fluffy story centered around Crutchie and my friend's OC, Clara Fitzgerald. Passing mention of a character from Rose/Come Along Son.
1. Chapter 1

**New York City, 1885**

It was a surprisingly warm day for December. There wasn't too much snow, and there was just enough sun, allowing Clara to get somewhere without her brace jamming up when she tried to walk. But today was especially exciting because it meant a new job, a new life for her. 1895 brought a lot of changes, but this may be the most drastic, she thought to herself as she walked up the steps at the back of The World Building. She was ready to buy a few papers, and start life as a newsie.

"Hi Mistah Wiesel!" said a chipper voice near the front of the line of newsies waiting to take their newspapers for the day. A kid with sandy hair and bright, cheerful green eyes was leaning on the counter where a fat old man was standing behind.

"Hello, Crutchie! The usual, I suppose?"

"'Course!" Crutchie slapped his money down on the counter and made to limp down the steps, one hand on his sturdy crutch. One of the Delanceys stopped him, getting in his face.

"You 'ave that money for us yet, gimp?"

"Ehhhh, no, Oscar," Crutchie stuttered slightly with a glance behind him at his fellow friends. He winked. "I'm still waitin' for you to realize I gave it to ya last week."

Clara noticed how courageous this boy was, being a gimp, like her. She'd never seen someone so optimistic. She became so focused on the outlook and actions of the boy, she was caught by surprise when Mr. Wiesel asked her how many papers she needed.

"Um, I'll take twenty?" Clara asked, confused as to how many a newsie actually needed. She handed ten cents to the man, before noticing that she had considerably less than the other newsies asked for.

"You expectin' to sell jus' that much?" a freckled boy with black hair and eyes interjected from behind her. "I'd think ya need more to support your good looks, goil."

Clara smiled uncomfortably, shy. "I'm new, here. And thank you." She took a step down, letting it go for now, as she approached the boy with the crutch, unsure of what to say, or ask. Or essentially how to act as an equal to the boys. The last time she had seen or spoken to a newsie was with her brother, buying a newspaper, and he did the majority of the talking.

Oscar jabbed at Crutchie's chest after the boy offered him a cheeky smile. Crutchie dodged the blow, and turned to the girl approaching him. She was limping, just like him, and had dark auburn hair, large, brown eyes and a mostly clean dress.

"Hi!" Crutchie said brightly, his smile staying on his face. "You new here? Don't mind Romeo, he's always like that."

"This time I'se serious!" Romeo called back to them defensively, and prompted some laughter among the rest of the newsies.

Cutchie looked back to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Clara Rose Fitzgerald," Clara replied proudly, as if she were reverting back to the days when she had to be formal. The boy seemed nice, and highly respectable, she thought to herself. For Clara, who was often timid, and shy, it was a change to be spoken to on such friendly terms. And, in all honesty, Clara simply wanted a friend after her brother had left for school. She smiled sheepishly, feeling a bit formal, and added, "You are?"

"Crutchie," he replied, equally proud. The effect was a bit spoiled when he laughed. He shook his bad leg to demonstrate. "See? 'Sides, your full name is too long. I think I'll jus' call you Clara. What's that on your leg?"

"It's a brace. I 'ad polio." Clara smiled, laughing quietly, "I got better!"

"So did I!" Crutchie grinned. "So your brace works kinda like my crutch?"

"Yeah!" Clara stated ecstatically, "We're similar!"

"Yeah." Crutchie took half of his papers from his bag and offered them to Clara. "I could teach ya how to be a newsie today, if you wants. You'll need more papes, though."

"Oh, thank you," Clara replied, uncomfortably denying the papers. "But… I can buy more. I hate ta owe you somethin' like that."

"Nah, it's fine," but Crutchie reluctantly put the newspapers back in his bag. "But what do ya say about learnin' from me? Jack's not 'ere, otherwise you could ask 'im. He's the best."

"Is that okay?" Clara asked, thankful for her new friend, "I'd love to learn from you, 'cause this is kinda my first day."

Crutchie nodded, smiling. "Knew it. Then jus' follow me, Miss Clara. I'll teach ya how to sell more papes than anybody around. Didya know that Race—he's the one over there wit' the cigar—once bet me five bucks that I couldn't sell a hundred papes a day? I showed him…"

He continued talking on as he led his new pupil away from The World building and through the streets of New York. Clara followed the boy as he walked slightly in front of her, and held onto every word he said as if it would somehow help her, even when he said things that weren't entirely useful. Maybe it would be a good story, she told herself, as she heard about the five bucks. She felt a little like Mary's lamb, but she didn't think it mattered. It was an important day, to her.

"An' this is where I usually stop an' sell in the mornin'!"

"It seems like there's a lotta people walkin' by," Clara noted quietly, gripping the newspapers as she stood next to Crutchie.

"Don't worry about it," Crutchie said as quietly as her. "Jus' watch what I do." He chose a newspaper and waved it high in the air.

"Spanish Authorities Butcher Innocent Cubans! A hundred found dead an' maimed on the beaches of the coastline!" he shouted, attracting the attention of a curious passerby. "Thanks, sir," Crutchie said cheerfully and took the money. After the man had gone, he turned to Clara.

"It helps if there's a lotta good words in a headline."

"What makes a good headline? What words, I mean." Clara asked as she examined the paper in front of her, then flicked her eyes back to Crutchie.

"Oh, like maim, kill, murder, uh….nude, devastation….an' anythin' about famous people is good, too. Like Teddy Roosevelt! Or…or….the Queen of England!"

"Oh, okay," Clara smiled as she mentally took note of the words, "An' what if there ain't a good headline?"

Crutchie smirked slightly. "Then we improve it. Add our own things. But people usually come if they'se see sick newsies. Watch."

Crutchie sought another handhold on his crutch, and then moved out slightly into the street, taking a paper as he went. He lost his footing for a moment, and doubled up coughing so violently that many people stared. Clara watched in awe as Crutchie acted out a miserable illness, the likes of which she knew weren't anything she'd had before. She was fascinated by the way people just walked over to him, like moths to a flame, and bought a pape.

The boy looked to Clara, winked, and then turned to his latest customer. "Thank you, miss," he said in a hoarse voice. After the woman had gone, Crutchie walked back over normally. "Now you try."


	2. Chapter 2

"Crutchie, I don't know if I can—," Clara protested, before seeing the insistent look on the boy's face. She sighed heavily, then swung her leg out violently, taking a few steps forward, coughing just as excessively as Crutchie had. It was a lot more fun than Crutchie had let on, she thought to herself, as she doled out newspapers, hoarsely thanking her patrons. As the last person left, Clara walked back up, no longer swinging the brace, and stood next to Crutchie.

"How'd I do?" She asked, looking to him excitedly.

"Perfect!" he returned enthusiastically. "You 'ad me worried for a second there, you was so convincin'."

Clara smiled, overjoyed, and said, "Thank you, Crutchie. I kinda like this… We're… supposed to like actin' out, right?"

"Sure, if you says it like that." he suddenly jerked away and fell down in the road, right in front of an alarmed couple. He picked himself up slowly and to great effect, wincing. The gentleman handed him his crutch while the woman gave him two whole quarters. Crutchie stood back up normally, grinning at Clara as if nothing had happened.

Clara raised an eyebrow, as she watched him walk back. "That was pretty impressive, Crutch! People just kinda… go to you. I dunno, it's really neat."

"Thanks," Crutchie drew himself up as tall as he could be, proud that he had earned Clara's approval. "An' speakin' of, we needs to get you a name. A newsie name, I mean. Like me, 'cept it's also my real name."

"Well, where do the other newsies get their names?" Clara asked, looking around her, "Attributes, or somethin'?"

"Yeah, or their personality. You could be….I dunno. Red, 'cause of your hair?"

"Sounds like Little Red Ridin' Hood," Clara commented, "What else?"

"Maybe…." Crutchie looked at her carefully, and then an idea came to him. "Brace! You could be Brace…or Braces. Because of your leg."

"I like it!" Clara said, looking at the metal thing, "Braces seems respectable, y'know. Like Crutchie, but not."

Crutchie laughed. "My name's respectable?"

"Yeah," Clara, now Braces, smiled, "It is."

Crutchie smiled, secretly pleased that she thought so. "Come on, Braces. Let's go down to Grand Central. Who knows, we might see some foreigners and sell them a pape or two!"

"Grand Central? Isn't it pretty crowded, there?" Braces asked uncomfortably, as she walked quickly, trying to keep up with Crutchie. He had a determined look on her face that made her consider lagging behind, but part of her still felt like there was a lot to learn. Maybe she'd get used to the people, she said to herself. Maybe she'd start to like being a ham, like she enjoyed faking illness.

"Jus' on some days, an' at night," Crutchie said, a bit defensive of his favorite place. "But now, when all the trains is mostly left, there's not a lot of people. But now is when you sees a…a mix of them, from all over the country, an' the world, too!" He slowed down his pace when they reached the doors of the station.

Braces was fascinated by the large building. She'd never been there before. The noise of the trains, and the hustle and bustle of the travellers caught her off guard, and it took until Crutchie turned to her and waved his hand for her to snap out of it. Braces felt that the world was ten times larger, ten times better without anyone waiting up for her, or keeping her back. "It's… big. Like… I dunno, I lived here all my life, an' never saw Grand Central." Braces said as she turned to Crutchie. She was utterly fascinated, and could see why it was his favorite place. "I don' think there's another place like this."

Crutchie grinned at the crowd, sighing. "Not anywhere else, not even in Santa Fe."

"Santa Fe?" Braces asked curiously, "Like, New Mexico?"

"Yeah," Crutchie set off down the steps, gesturing for Braces to follow. "Jack wants to go there. Says he'll bring me, an' I can do whatever I wants! Even run there. But c'mon, we got the rest of our load to sell. Now's a good time to practice!"

"Right," Braces replied, taking one of her papers out, noticing that there were probably five left, and then began to call out with as much energy as Crutchie had shown her. "Innocent Cubans Attacked! Big Conflagration!"

"Hey, that's a good word!" Crutchie commented, impressed. "Conflagration." He raised another paper into the air. "Trained Mercenaries Kill Our Ambassador! Governor outraged!"

"Roosevelt, ya mean? Like we was talkin' bout?" Braces whispered, looking for another headline to call out. "An', thanks."

"Yous welcome!" came his cheerful reply. Crutchie took in breath for another headline, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Two gimps, Morris? Ain't it our lucky day."


	3. Chapter 3

Crutchie turned around fast to see the Delanceys standing there with their arms folded across their chests, grinning like Christmas had come early. Crutchie looked them up and down, and couldn't resist another jibe.

"I'd only said it was your lucky day if you got some new clothes—or maybe you ain't noticed those is too small?"

Oscar took a step forward. "Maybe you ain't noticed Jack Kelly's not around to help you."

"Excuse me," Braces stood a little taller, not exactly liking the way the boys were talking to Crutchie. "You ain't interested in pickin' on someone your own size, are ya?"

"You should mind your own business, missy," Morris cut in. Oscar grabbed Crutchie's arm and started dragging him away while his feet scrabbled desperately on the floor.

Braces walked as quickly as she could after them, and, walking a few inches ahead, threw her braced leg out, tripping Oscar. "Crutchie, is you okay?"

"Yeah, but where's my crutch?" He looked over his shoulder to see Morris holding it in his hands, smiling. Oscar stood up, grabbing Crutchie's arms again and dragging him out of the station. Some passerby gave them glances, but they were far too concerned with themselves to help the four street rat children, two of whom were crippled. It wasn't their problem, after all.

***

"Oscar, jus' give me back my crutch!" Crutchie yelled as Oscar gave him a shove down off the curb and into the muddy street.

Braces immediately tried to help Crutchie out of the road, although she was entirely unsure of how to deal with the older boys. And she certainly didn't know how to fight. Braces suddenly wished she had convinced Crutchie that they didn't need to go to Grand Central in the first place. But, still, she told herself, the boys were far out of line.

"Fat chance," Oscar sneered, and pushed Braces away as well. Morris walked up, half heartedly jabbing the crutch at her, and then whacked Crutchie with it. Crutchie yelled out, trying to roll away. He tasted dirt, and looked up slightly to see one of the New York coppers standing on the street corner.

"Excuse me, Sir!" Braces called out, running to the man, "These boys are beating up my friend for no good reason." The copper didn't seem to hear her, and walked off. "Sir? Please?" Suddenly it hit her. She swung her bad leg out, and began violently coughing as Crutchie had taught her. If she couldn't get help by being honest, she at least knew how to get attention for her friend.

The copper barely glanced at her before quickening his pace. Behind her, Morris hit Crutchie again, and there was another yell of pain.

"What'sa matter, goil?" Oscar yelled after Braces. "Abandonin' your friend already?"

Braces glared at Oscar, coughing just a bit harder, throwing in a whimper, "Excuse me?" She asked a person nearby, "Them boys is hurtin' me friend. Can you help 'im?" She coughed once more, pitifully, "I can't 'elp 'im, sir." She told another man nearby.

The brown-suited man looked at her for the first time, taking in her bedraggled appearance pitifully. "Of course I'll help you, my dear," he said kindly. "But I'm not sure what much I can do." He looked past her at the retreating copper's form and frowned slightly. "Did you ask the officer first?"

"Ya think?" Braces asked, nearly breaking character, then coughed, "But he needs your help, he's over there."

The man looked over to where the girl had indicated, and started to run over to the threesome. "Name's Brian," he threw over his shoulder, and then refocused his attention on the boys.

Morris raised the crutch once more and brought it down on Crutchie's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He lay there, winded, while Oscar tried to kick him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Brian interjected.

Braces immediately ran back to help Crutchie as this Brian guy fought for him. "Hey, it's okay," Braces promised, as she helped Crutchie as if she were, herself, a crutch, and got him onto the curb. "You alright?"

Crutchie nodded, and mustered a smile. "I'm fine," he cast a look at the Delanceys as the man gave them a telling-off. The brothers did nothing but sneer, but they didn't dare provoke the shoved past him and Braces and Crutchie, almost knocking them over again.

"We'll getcha later," Oscar whispered as they passed by, and Morris contemptuously spat on the crutch and threw it to the ground.

Braces looked over to Brian and smiled, "Thanks, sir." It occurred to her she had dropped character as soon as she saw Crutchie in pain. She'd have to work on that. "I'm Clar—Braces, by the way. An' this is Crutchie."

Crutchie stooped down for his crutch and slid it under his arm. "Hello, mistah," he tried to smile at his rescuer. "Thanks for gettin' rid of 'em."

"My pleasure," the man replied, and stuck out his hand for the boy to shake. "My name is Brian—"

"Crutchie!" Brian was interrupted by another boy's shout from across the street. This boy had tousled dark brown hair underneath a blue cap.

"Comin', Jack!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's that?" Braces asked, unsure. She hadn't seen him earlier in the day, so he clearly had to be a pretty busy Newsie.

"That's Jack Kelly," Crutchie said enthusiastically, some of his cheerful demeanor returning. "He's the best newsie around." Crutchie waited for Braces, and then limped across the street.

Braces cautiously followed Crutchie, both excited and nervous to be meeting someone of such prestige in the Newsie world. She felt bad to abandon Brian in the street, but things were happening, there was stuff to do. To be entirely honest, she kind of thought Crutchie was the best newsie around, but she then remembered he had explained that he wasn't in the first place.

"What happened?" was Jack's first question as he looked at Crutchie with a frown.

"The Delanceys got me again," Crutchie carelessly replied. "But this is Braces, an' she's new! I've been teachin' her how to be a newsie.

Jack looked at Braces, and smiled. He spat on his hand and then stuck it out for her to shake. "Pleasure," he offered.

Braces followed suit, and spat into her hand to shake his hand, though not used to the custom. "Pleasure's mine," She replied, figuring she might as well let go of any social awkwardness she had, now, while she could. "So, you know, Crutchie, here's a good teacher. Just lettin' ya know fer future reference."

"Course he is!" Jack put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I taught 'im." He smiled down at him. "Crutchie, could you take Braces tah the goil's Lodgin' House?"

"Sure!" Crutchie limped back to Braces, and gave her a sideways glance almost shyly. "Unless…you have a family, Braces?"

"Uhm," Braces looked to Crutchie—it was a touchy topic, "They ain't exactly alive, if that's what you're askin'. My brother's in New Haven. So, no, I ain't got any family."

But surprisingly, Crutchie grinned. "That means I can add ya to my list—you'll be my first sister!"

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, jus' one sister outta your fifteen brothers. Come on, Crutch, let's getcha home before the Delanceys come by again."

"We can handle them, can't we, Braces?" Crutchie looked to her earnestly, and they set off for the Lodging Houses.

"Yeah, if I start actin' like a ham," Braces smiled, "But, yeah, we got 'em covered."

"Here we is!" Crutchie craned his neck up at the tall brick building. "It looks mostly like ours."

"Here you'll get a bed and water to uh, take a bath with in the mornin', before you starts sellin'," Jack put in. "Go in an' meet the caretaker, she'll give ya more details."

"See ya tomorrow, Braces?" Crutchie asked.

"Yeah, of course." Braces replied, shaking the boy's hand, "Same time, same place."

"C'mon, Crutchie," Jack called to him, and Crutchie looked over, and then started limping away. He waved at Braces, smiling. "See ya, Braces!"

"See ya, Crutchie!" Braces called with a smile and a quick wave. It's gonna be a fine life, she thought to herself, entering the building. Being a newsie would be worth it. Especially with boys like Crutchie around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Years Later**

Braces walked down 59th with a plan, ignoring the incessant cough she'd had for the whole week. She figured she'd get over it soon enough. The one good thing about sounding sick was that people payed extra for their papers. Sometimes a person could get a quarter for a paper, which only cost a penny, if there was a hoarse voice or a cough involved. Around three pm, she had sold sixty eight out of seventy five newspapers. So, in a manner of speaking, she was glad for that cough, with the extra money she had received. Maybe she could treat Crutchie to a soda water at Jacobi's, Braces thought to herself as she turned left onto Broadway.

"Mysterious nude body found mauled on Coney Island! Hayley writes a pathetic headline! The Phantom of the Opera leaves Coney Island with the son of his long-lost friend Christine!" came the shout from where Crutchie stood on the corner, standing slightly on his tiptoes in an effort to make himself taller. A couple exchanged their pennies for two of his papers, and he gratefully took them. He caught sight of Braces walked towards him and grinned.

"Hi, Braces! Haven't seen you in a while."

"A while? Whaddaya mean by that, ya lamer?" Braces asked sarcastically, feeling a little faint after walking toward him so quickly, though she denied being sick, "How's it goin'?"

"I'm makin' good progress," Crutchie showed his bag for Braces to see into. "See? Twenty pennies and one whole nickel. You comin' to Jacobi's with me later?"

"You bet," Braces replied with a smirk, before opening her bag, "I got this cough, so people keep throwin' money at me. I'm payin'."

"Real cough or fake cough?" Crutchie asked, concerned.

"Real, but it's okay," Braces stated carelessly, closing the bag as to avoid too much concern. She figured the bag's lacking contents would be telling of her condition, and she didn't want Crutchie to worry.

Crutchie scrunched his face up in a slight frown, but accepted Braces' statement. "Alright, I believe ya. But—oh, look there! Who's that comin' down the road?" He pointed wildly down the street, singling out a fancily-dressed couple with brightly-colored suits and dresses. As they came closer, the two newsies could make out their British accents. Crutchie went for it and started limping up to them as fast as he could, his feet skidding on the dirt and taking a giant fall.

Braces watched with a raised eyebrow as he pitifully begged for a paper from the people. She knew she looked too pallid, and her head pounded, but Crutchie worrying about her would be worse than anything. Besides, the exhaustion would pass, and she'd be better by the morning if she put her mind to it.

The richly-dressed man patted Crutchie on the shoulder, and the couple swept off, two quarters poorer. Crutchie abandoned his act, grinning and standing up from where he had been kneeling. He bent down to knock off the dirt from his pants, and glanced up at Braces. His smile faded as he took in her pale face. Grabbing his crutch, he limped back over. "You sure you okay?"

"Crutchie, don't worry about me." Braces voice was more hoarse than she had intended, and she discreetly cleared her throat as a cover. "I'm fine. 'Ave I ever not been fine?" Braces carefully swung her leg out in front of her, and looked to Crutchie, "You did good."

"Braces, yous not fine," Crutchie wouldn't let it go. "C'mon, you shoulds lie down somewhere…"

"No, I'm fine," Braces protested, angry at herself for having gotten sick in the first place. She hated worrying anybody, but especially Crutchie. "It's okay."

But Crutchie took her arm in his. "I know the perfect place! Medda Larkin, star of vaudeville! She's Jack's friend, and he paints backdrops for her! But don' tell 'im I told you, he likes to keep it a secret sometimes. I dunno why, 'cause he's really good."

Braces held onto Crutchie, partly grateful, partly annoyed, and walked with him in the direction of the theater. "He's kinda confusin', Jack is. But, you sure it's okay? I mean, it's a theater and there's people…." Braces paused, lost in thought. Crutchie had always managed to be so kind, so understanding even when she didn't want him to be. "Anyway, Crutch, stop worryin' about me."


	6. Chapter 6

"I never worry about you!" Crutchie protested. "I jus' want you to be okay." He limped to a set of double doors, holding one open for Braces. "When you get in, say that yous a friend of Jack's and mine," he instructed her. "Find a black woman with dark hair, that's Miss Medda."

Braces nodded, and repeated, "Friend of Jack's and Crutchie's. Got it," before walking in. There was an orchestra practicing some elaborate number just past the velvet curtains, and there were performers walking everywhere inside. Braces looked around for a moment, searching for the infamous Miss Medda Larkin. Luckily, Medda saw her before she had to bother with asking around, and walked over to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Medda asked kindly, "You need something?"

"I'm a friend o' Jack Kelly an' Crutchie Morris." Braces elaborated on the rehearsed statement, "You'se Miss Medda, right?"

"Yes, I am dear," the woman said, adjusting her hat. "What's your name?"

"That's Braces!" Crutchie said, limping into view. "She's sick. Can she lie down somewhere, Miss Medda?"

"Crutchie," Braces shot Crutchie a quick, irritated glance, then looked back to Medda, and explained, "I'm fine, really. Crutchie's convinced I'm dyin'."

"You're certainly not as chipper as him right now, dear," Medda winked at Braces. "But you can sit down an' I'll bring ya somethin' to drink, alright?"

"Thanks, Miss Medda," Braces smiled, then looked to Crutchie, "You're right. She's real nice."

Crutchie smiled. "You'll get along jus' fine." He made sure she sat down, and then scanned the rafters for Jack. He pointed up at one painting of a wide landscape of reds, oranges, yellows, blues and purples. "See that? Jack painted that. Ain't he good at it?"

"Good?" Medda picked her way around the seats holding two glasses of water for the newsies. "He's the best set designer I've ever had, Crutchie. Now, tell me Braces, where is you from?" Medda handed them the cups and folded up her wide dress so she could sit down in one of the plush red seats.

"Thank you. An' Jack's certainly talented." Braces remarked, "Well, I was born… then I came here. I used ta have a family, but they all… died. Anyway, I met Crutchie two years back, an' I'm a Newsie, now."

Medda nodded understandingly. She wouldn't pry if the girl didn't want to tell her everything, and most of it probably wasn't her business. "How would you two like to stay an' see my next show? Free of charge."

"We's stayin' here until Braces feels better," Crutchie said firmly, and Medda laughed. "My, if I had a friend like you, dear, I'd never be sick for long!" She stood up, her eyes smiling. "Take care of him, Braces. Crutchie might say he looks out for others, but he needs to watch his own back, too. You get in more trouble than Jack sometimes!"

"I will, Miss Medda," Braces replied, looking to the boy, "I got his back." She couldn't deny how often they got into trouble, especially when they were together.

"We get into trouble together, Miss Medda!" Crutchie protested "It's not jus' me!" Medda laughed again. "Of course you do."

One of the stagehands called for Medda from the wings, and she walked off. "Enjoy the show, kids!"

Braces turned to Crutchie, and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks fer bringin' me here. I don' know if I woulda made it through the day, outside." She had to admit, Crutchie knew her pretty well, and he had been right. Her head felt like it was spinning, and Braces realized she really was sick.

"Anythin' tah help my sister!" Crutchie chirped, and some of the audience shushed him. "An' you're welcome," he added in a loud whisper.

"You'se the best." Braces reached for his hand, "Too bad we couldn't 'ave sold together for the rest of the day."

"But we did make good earnin's," Crutchie replied, but was interrupted by the smattering of applause and cheers as Medda Larkin walked on and began to sing. Crutchie kept glancing at Braces to see how she liked it, but finally settled down and watched the rest of the performance. After an hour, the audience filtered out, tipping their hats and throwing flowers to the great star as she bowed to a second encore. Medda came down the steps and over to her two newsies. Crutchie hurriedly stood up. "You was great, Miss Medda!"

"Thanks fer lettin' us see the show." Braces smiled as she slowly stood up, "An' fer lettin' us stay in the theater. It was real nice of you. You was fabulous!"

Medda smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Braces. Anythin' for a newsie like you! Stop by anytime you'd like. Are you sure you're feelin' well enough to go back outside?"

"Probably," Braces looked to Crutchie, "It was real nice meetin ya, miss! I'll be sure to stop by."

Jack Kelly swung the doors open and stopped in his tracks, looking at Braces and Crutchie. "What're you two doin' here?"

"Braces was gettin' some rest," Crutchie said. "You don't 'ave to look at us like we's in trouble!"

"They been botherin' you, Miss Medda?" Jack turned smoothly to her, and Medda shook her head while hiding a smile.

"Not at all, Mr. Kelly. And movin' on, your backdrop has replaced me as the star of the show!"

Jack walked past Crutchie and Braces to the vaudeville star. "I'm sure it ain't that good…"

"Dear, your modesty rivals your talent! Come this way, Jack, I'll show you. Goodbye, Crutchie. Nice meetin' you, Braces! An' remember my offer."

"We will, Miss Medda!" Crutchie eased the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks!" Braces followed Crutchie's lead, out into the grey streets. She was feeling a bit better, but still not one hundred percent. Not like she normally was. But, still, if she could get back to the Lodging House, everything would be great.

"I'll walk you back?" Crutchie asked her, his concerned tone back. "If yous done sellin' for the day? Besides, if we run into the Delanceys, I can protect ya."

"I'm done," Braces replied, watching Crutchie's expression carefully, "You know, you've been real nice to me, today."

"Ain't I always nice to ya?" Crutchie asked.

"Well, yeah," Braces shrugged, "But you've been… extra nice."

"Jus' took ya to a show," Crutchie said modestly, but wouldn't look at her in case she would see his grin.

"Ya took me to a show," Braces protested, "An' you's real protective o' me, today. What's goin' on?"

"Nothin'! Crutchie said innocently. "Nothin', it's jus'…" He mumbled something after that so quietly that Braces couldn't hear.

"Crutch," Braces raised an eyebrow, and lowered her voice, "What was that?"

"It's my birthday," he mumbled.

"Happy birthday! Why didn't ya tell me that?" Braces replied ecstatically, "How old is ya?"

"Well," Crutchie started. "It's not my actual birthday, because we don't knows when that this. So it's the anniversary of when Jack found me an' brought me to the Lodgin' House. But I'm thirteen." he added importantly.

"Well, tha's nice, that you still has a birthday, even if ya don't know yer real one!" Braces stated, "We's the same age, almost exactly. Is the other boys doin' somethin' fer ya?"

"I don't know," Crutchie admitted. "Jack didn't even say anythin'."

"Well, let's go find out. If not, we'll go out, mkay? To Jacobi's." Braces promised, "Forget bein' sick, this is yer birthday!"

"But…you sure you're up to walkin' that far?" Concerned Crutchie was back.

"You bet," Braces grabbed his arm, "You'se my best friend. I wouldn't miss your birthday for nothin'."

They walked hand in hand to the deli, escaping the crowds and ordering one soda water for them both, and a small pastry that Crutchie picked out. They slid into chairs at the rickety tables, and Mr. Jacobi walked over with a candle, seeming to know everything. He whipped out a match and lit it, sticking it in the pastry. Crutchie leaned forward, about to blow it out.

"Make a wish, Crutch," Braces insisted with a grin, watching as Crutchie was about to blow out the candle. "Happy birthday," She stated once again.

Crutchie smiled, and shut his eyes tight, thinking. He opened them again, and blew the candle out. The flame was extinguished, and the deli was significantly darker than it had been until Mr. Jacobi nonchalantly switched on the lamp again.

"Thanks fer lettin' me know it was your birthday," Braces smiled, "I wouldn't 'ave known if not."

"You're welcome," Crutchie grabbed a fork and started digging in.

The door burst open to admit Jack. "Is Crutchie here?" he demanded, apparently not noticing the two. Jacobi looked up at him, shook his head no, and then went back to washing the glass.

"Then I'll get the present," Jack still didn't notice Crutchie and Braces just sitting there, and disappeared into the back room. He returned a moment later with a long box, said his thanks to Mr. Jacobi and walked out.

"What was that all about?" Braces asked Mr. Jacobi, confused by Jack's actions.

"Oh, nothing," the store manager said innocently. "Well, he obviously didn't see us," Crutchie said.

"Apparently not," Braces chuckled. "He's been actin' odd, today."

Crutchie pushed back his chair, standing up and taking his crutch. "Maybe we can find out once we gets back to the Lodgin' House."


	8. Chapter 8

"You bet we can," Braces stood up, careful not to fall too heavily on her braced leg. "What'd ya wish for, Crutchie?" Braces coughed quietly.

"If I tell ya, it won't come true!" Crutchie took her arm and put it around his shoulders. "Come on, I'll help ya walk back."

"Thanks, Crutch." Braces saluted Mr. Jacobi as they two walked out. Part of her was dying to find out what Jack was planning, but the other part of her was absolutely terrified that it wasn't about Crutchie. She knew it probably was, but nonetheless, she worried. "How's yer birthday so far?"

"It's goin' fine," Crutchie replied. "'Specially with spendin' the day with you."

Braces gave Crutchie a quick, tight hug. "You'se too nice." And, she had to admit, he was.

Crutchie tried to smile as Braces squished him together. "Aw, no I'se not."

"Yeah, you is." Braces argued, "You'se the nicest."

"But I'se not!" Crutchie protested with a grin, and their voices carried all the way up to the Boy's Lodging House. The windows were immediately slammed shut, and all candles and lamps were extinguished.

"You wanna go inside, an' then we'll argue more?" Braces asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Sure," Crutchie laughed, and pushed the door open. He limped inside, and called out for the boys. The lights were flicked on after a moment, and there was a big piece of newspaper attached to the wall with a big arrow painted on it that pointed to the kitchen. Crutchie looked to Braces, shrugging. "Guess we better go that way, right?"

"Well, one would think!" Braces smiled, letting Crutchie walk in first. She wanted to see his reaction, though she wasn't entirely sure what was happening.

Crutchie stepped over the threshold of the kitchen, and all at once, all the newsies jumped out from various hiding places. Crutchie jumped in fright, almost falling over.

"Happy birthday!" the boys yelled, grinning.

There were newspaper chains, a large present, and a small cake on the table. Braces pushed Crutchie forward, "Looks like you get another wish, don't it?" Specs immediately lit the candle on the cake, and the boys made a small gateway for Crutchie to step up to the table.

He limped forward, leaning into the cake and with a giant intake of breath, blew the thirteen candles out. He looked back up at the cheering newsies, grinning.

Jack brought out the box and set it on the table. Crutchie looked at it for a second, and then at Braces. "Go ahead," Braces whispered, "It's your birthday, after all."

He took off the top, revealing more newspaper. Some of the boys laughed lightly, as Crutchie seemed to be taking lots of it out but couldn't find the present. He gave them a look, and flung the paper at them good-naturedly. They laughed even harder when it fell short of where Crutchie had been aiming.

Jack gestured to Henry and Romeo to go and get the actual present, leaving the boys chattering. Braces grabbed Crutchie's shoulder, and looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "If you was wonderin', I got no clue," Braces admitted, before looking pointing to the other box that Romeo and Henry brought.

Crutchie lifted the top off of that, expecting see more paper. Instead, inside was a pair of new boots (they had really been Jack's, but Crutchie didn't really care), socks and a new shirt and hat. Crutchie smiled, plopping on the hat backwards over his messy blonde hair.

"Yous wearin' it wrong," Jack spoke up, and moved forward to fix it. Crutchie shook his head. "I'm wearin' it jus' the way I like, Jack."

"Always earnin' yer stripes, Crutch." Braces commented quietly, as she moved a piece of hair away from his eye, and looked at him for a moment. "Well, don't you look handsome?"

Crutchie raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

"Yeah," Braces cheeks were suddenly a bright red color, "Ya do."

"So do you," Crutchie grinned, and then seemed to realized what he said, and fumbled back over his words. "I mean—-I mean, you're not 'andsome, you're—"

Jack raised an eyebrow, watching the exchange between the two kids. "Ah, get a room." He joked, "How's your birthday been so far, Crutch?"

"Wit' not bein' beaten up by the Delanceys an' sellin' a fair amount of papes, I'd say it was pretty good, Jack!" Crutchie turned away from Braces, the heat rising to his cheeks as well.

"An' we did get to see a pretty good show," Braces added, trying to act as normal as possible, "An' nobody died."

Crutchie began to nod when he heard the rest of Braces' sentence. He looked at her. "What does that mean, nobody died?" he asked playfully.

"In case you didn' notice, I was real sick this mornin'. Ya know, 'cause you weren't worried outta yer mind about me." Braces commented, poking him in the ribs, "Besides, people die… A lot." As far as Braces was concerned, people died too often in her life. Any day without a death was a good day, for her.

"I wouldn't let ya die, Braces!" Crutchie spoke in an affronted tone.

"I wasn't plannin' on it, Crutch." Braces grinned, finding his concern comforting, in a way. "'Sides, ho'd wanna leave you—or, the newsies, anyway?"

"Nobody in their right mind," Crutchie smiled. Most of the newsies had found their way up to the beds upstairs. Jack tapped Crutchie on the shoulder. "Come on, kid. Jus' 'cause it's your birthday don't mean ya don't need to sell papes tomorrow. You wanna have a early start, yeah?"

"Guess I'll be headin' back," Braces smiled, taking a step backward, toward the door "Great day, today, Crutch. See ya tomorrow?" She looked expectantly at Crutchie, smirking.

"Nah," Crutchie began, adopting Braces' smirk. "I'm thinkin' of takin' a train to Santa Fe tomorrow."

"That'll be the day," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Lemme know if you ever do," Braces chuckled, "Wherever ya go, ya need a sellin' partner, don'tcha?"

"Not in Santa Fe you don't," Jack said from his place on the stairs. Crutchie limped up behind him. "In Santa Fe, they let ya do anythin' you want." Jack disappeared, and Crutchie waved at Braces cheerily. "See ya, Braces!"

"See ya, Crutch!" Braces stepped outside the door, feeling far healthier than she had earlier, and headed toward the girl's Lodging House.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer, 1899**

He crouched on the outskirts of the melee, trying to hide in the shadows. Crutchie couldn't believe the cops had come to scare them away. Why were they on Pulitzer's side, anyways? As he watched, his fellow newsies got beaten up one by one. There was a crack from Les' arm, and Jack quickly shoved him into a barrel as he fought off two of the coppers. Newspapers were strewn all over the ground from earlier, but they proved to be no hinderance for the Delanceys and their thugs.

"Crutchie," Braces rushed toward him, terrified, and crouched next to him, "They ain't gonna go easy on us. We should try an' get outta here while we can."

Crutchie looked up at her. "Braces, I'se not leavin' them behind!"

There was a shout as someone hit Davey, and a few of the other newsies ran off, hiding in safer places. Jack's efforts were focused on three of the coppers while Snyder watched from behind.

"Crutchie, it ain't safe out here. Jack doesn't want ya to get hurt." Braces explained hurriedly, "I don't want ya to get hurt."

Crutchie watched the Delanceys walk over to them out of the corner of his eye. They grabbed hold of Braces' arms, pulling her away from her friend. Morris reached for Crutchie's arm, dragging him out into the middle of the street.

Braces tried to fight Oscar as well as she could, using whatever techniques she could pick up from watching Jack. But, still, she was weaker than the boy, and Oscar wasn't affected by the punches she threw. Everything within her was fighting, but it wasn't any use. Crutchie was still getting beaten up by Morris, and she couldn't help him.

"Get away from 'im, ya scab!" Braces demanded after breaking away from Oscar, slightly bruised, and ready to fight for her friend. She wasn't ready to let this happen again. Internally she began searching for the name of the reporter who had helped them all of those years back. Braces began punching at Morris. "So help me God, I will find Brian Denton again, and he'll—,"

"Shut up, ya lousy little shrimp." Oscar pulled her back again, "We're just gonna give your friend a little talking to."

"Let 'im go!" Braces kicked backward with her braced leg, which caused her other leg to give way. Quite suddenly, she found herself on the street, unable to stand back up. "Crutchie—!"  
Crutchie swung his crutch up, hitting Morris in the stomach and knocking him back a few paces. Oscar let go of Braces and punched Crutchie in the face. Crutchie fell to the ground and Snyder walked over, grabbing the crutch from Oscar. Crutchie struggled to move away, looking back and forth for help from the other newsies. But they had all been scared away by now. He glanced up to a fire escape, seeing Jack standing there.

"Jack!" he yelled frantically, and his friend started to run to help him. Oscar ran to intercept Jack, and Snyder raised the crutch, beating Crutchie until he curled up. Snyder took out handcuffs, clasping them around the boy's wrists.

"You're going to jail, little man!"

"No, no! Jack!" Crutchie struggled uselessly as he was dragged away by the Delanceys with Snyder following. "Jack, help! Braces, somebody! Help me!"

"I'll be right back!" Braces called, trying to run as fast as she could to find Kloppman, or Denton, or anybody. "It's gonna be fine!"

"JACK!" came Crutchie's last shout as he was dragged off to the Refuge. Jack yelled in anger, torn between following and not getting thrown in the Refuge himself. He disappeared from the scene, presumably going to his rooftop.

Braces stood, shocked, feeling as if she hadn't done anything to help him. He was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it, unless she wanted to go to the Refuge as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Week Later**

Crutchie limped up amid the crowd of cheering newsies, grinning ear to ear. Snyder and the Delanceys were pushed up behind him.

"Hi guys!" he said cheerily, and Jack turned to him from where he had been talking to none other than Governor Roosevelt. Jack's eyes widened, and he rushed forward, picking Crutchie up off the ground in a hug. Jack hadn't noticed Crutchie's black eye and other bruises yet, he was just happy to seem him again. Crutchie wriggled free, taking off his hat to nod to Roosevelt as Snyder was about to be hauled off to jail.

"Your Highness?" Crutchie asked him respectively. "Can I have the honors?"

The Governor couldn't hide a smile, but nodded. Crutchie grinned as well and took the handcuffs from a nearby officer, slapping them on Snyder's wrists. Snyder glared at him, walking forward to try and retain some of his dignity. But that was ruined when Crutchie lifted up his bad leg and extended it to kick Snyder in the rear.

Braces saw Crutchie kick Snyder from across the crowd of people, and instantly was beaming. As soon as she was away from Davey (who would not stop talking), she ran to the boy, and threw her arms around him. "You okay? Ya gotta black eye." It had been a long time, in their book.

Crutchie laughed. "I'se fine, Braces. Ack, loosen your grip. Your hug is like Jack's."

Braces obliged, and pulled away slightly, "I'm sorry. It's just been… an interesting few days, y'know?" She was still grinning, before she sobered slightly, "I'm sorry about the Refuge."

"Least I'm outta there now," Crutchie's smile seemed like a permanent fixture on his face today. "But there's someone I want ya to meet. I need to get her outta the Refuge tonight, with Miss Medda. Her name's Rose, you'll really like her, Braces."

"Oh," Braces looked down uncomfortably. She hadn't exactly expected Crutchie to have met anyone of interest there. "I'm sure I will. Rose, you said, right?" She smiled slightly, confused about her own disappointment.

Crutchie nodded and took her hand, leading her up to where Jack and Katherine were standing. Jack looked away somewhat guiltily.

"Well, the strike's settled. I should probably be hittin' the road…"

"I don't get it," Davey spoke up. "What's Santa Fe got that New York ain't?"

"Or better yet," Katherine interjected, looking up into Jack's eyes. "What's New York got that Santa Fe 'ain't'?"

"New York's got us," Crutchie limped up beside Jack. "An' we're family."

"And, you've got one more ace up your sleeve." Jack looked down at Katherine, almost smiling. "What would that be?"

"Me. Wherever you go, I'll be right by your side."

"For sure?" Jack asked, his smile growing bigger.

"For sure," Katherine affirmed. The couple leaned in for a kiss, and everyone cheered, throwing their hats up into the air.

But that night would be a different matter.


	11. Chapter 11

Braces sauntered into the Lodging House that night, knowing Crutchie would have gotten his Rose out of the Refuge. "Crutchie, I wanna meet 'er!" Braces called, looking for the boy, only to see him curled up on the couch, seemingly shellshocked. She immediately sat down next to him, concerned.

"Crutchie, is everythin' okay?" She asked, looking at him with her head cocked to the side, like a puppy. Which was ironic, as Wags immediately hopped onto the couch next to her. "What's up?" Braces began to gently pet the dog as she watched Crutchie's expression.

Crutchie closed his eyes, looking away from Braces and refusing to talk.

"Ah, Crutch, come on." Braces insisted, "Wags wants to know. I wanna know, who am I kiddin'. Is everything okay? Is there somethin' I can do?" Something about Crutchie's expression told her there was nothing she could do. But maybe she could try and cheer him up somehow.

The soft thudding of boots walking down the stairs heralded Jack's approach. He shook his head at Braces. "He's been like that since he came back. Won't talk to anybody."

"Well, tha's no good." Braces replied, "Come on, Crutch. Whatever it is, I'm sure I got advice or a hug or somethin' that'll help. I think talkin' is better than nothin'." She knew it always helped to talk it out, simply from experience, "Remember how I was after my brother got inta that train crash? You got me ta talk, remember?"

Crutchie sat up immediately, causing Wags to jump off with a small yelp. For a moment, Crutchie glared at Braces darkly, regret and pain evident in his eyes. It seemed like he was going to shout at her, but all the fight left his limbs, and he sank back down to the comfort of the pillows. He drew the blanket close to his head, cutting off all communication.

Braces leaned up against Crutchie, knowing he wasn't gonna talk. Stubbornly, she whispered, "I ain't gonna leave until you talk, so I might as well get comfortable now." She knew he wasn't going to be happy about it, but he also needed a friend. Besides, it was too late to be on the streets alone, and Crutchie wasn't going to be walking her home any time soon.

Crutchie shifted slightly, not saying anything still. Jack sighed, thumping back upstairs. "Call me if he says anythin'," was Jack's parting statement.

Three weeks passed with the boys yearning to get Crutchie to say something, anything. He wouldn't even eat anything, but Braces could usually force a drink of water down his throat. The newsies all tried different approaches to get their friend to do anything, hiding their worries and fear. Some of them shouted at Crutchie, but that was mostly from Jack and Race. Jo Jo and Finch shot little pebbles at him, while Les poked him repeatedly in the shoulder. Some used bribery, but that had as little effect as the shouting. Crutchie ignored them all.

Braces found herself asking useless questions. It came down to questions about the wallpaper, how long he'd known Kloppman, and when he first sold a paper. But nothing was answered. Eventually, Braces stopped coming to the Lodging House, and would go to Medda's theater after selling papers.

"Braces, what are you doin' here by yourself?" Medda asked, one day, noticing Braces had incredibly dark circles around her eyes from worrying so much, and not sleeping, "Is everything alright?"

"Do you know anything about why Crutchie won't talk ta me? Or anybody, for that matter." Braces sighed, sitting on one of the plush seats, "We've tried everythin', an' he's just… silent. He won't even talk ta me, an' you know how weird that is for him." Braces put her head in her hands, suddenly realizing exactly how long it had been since she'd seen him smiling. Three weeks, selling papers alone. It was wrong. Something had to be wrong.

"Ah," Medda folded up her skirts and sat down next to Braces. Her voice became the quietest Braces had ever heard her. "Did he tell you about…Rose?"

"Only that he wanted me ta meet 'er," Braces replied, nearly as quiet as Medda, "Did somethin' 'appen?"

Medda nodded. "She died sometime after Crutchie left to see Jack, an' you."

Braces furrowed her eyebrows, and felt almost betrayed."God, why didn' he just talk to me? He knows I know more 'bout death than anyone out there…," She looked to Medda, "I'm sorry, this is just… he's my best friend. An' I figured he'd tell me."

Medda sighed, putting her arm around Braces' shoulder. "Sometimes….you have to let people tell you in their own time, dear. I figured that their time at the Refuge had been so horrible, that Rose's death was jus' another thing to add to the pain. He might feel that nobody would understand, not even you."

Braces nodded, "Thanks, Medda." It had been a lot, and even she didn't know what it was like at the Refuge. "I guess 'e just needs time." Braces looked down at her feet, unconsciously wondering if Rose was like them, or if she was just sick; what had happened, to get her into the refuge in the first place, and what was so clearly wonderful about her. She knew it had to be something, but she didn't want to pry. "Should I talk to him, Medda?"

"Just wait until he's ready, dear," Medda's gaze was full of concern for both of her favorite newsies. "And don't worry, he will be."

"When?" Braces asked, though she knew it was a senseless question, "Because I miss 'im, Medda. It's been weeks."

Medda smiled sadly. "I know. But I believe Katherine made a visit today. Perhaps that will help."


	12. Chapter 12

Braces stood up, and quickly hugged Medda. "Thank you, Miss Medda," She said, before hurrying out the double doors without much hesitation. She knew she needed to keep trying.

When she burst through the doors that evening, the Lodging House had quite a different, relieved atmosphere. Crutchie was finally sitting up at the table and eating, and was even saying some things, though not anything of great importance. Just asking for food and saying thank you. Jack stood at his shoulder like a mother hen all through the night.

"Crutchie!" Braces exclaimed, hobbling toward him as quickly as she could, "You's a person!" She didn't exactly mean to say that, but it was the first thing she could think of that didn't involve any morbid comment, or anything that would possibly trigger him. She wrapped an arm around him for a moment, unsure of how to act. He was himself.

Crutchie nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, and went back to his soup, ladling it up to eat. "Hi Braces."

"Hi, Crutchie." She replied, maybe too invested in getting him to talk. "How ya feelin'?"

"Good," came the short reply. He finished off the soup, moving his legs over to the side of the chair. A second later he lowered his good one onto the floor, looking down. Crutchie slipped and collapsed onto the ground. It was then he looked up at Braces with his large eyes.

Braces understood that glance, and helped him stand again, throwing his arm over her shoulders. "Jack, get the crutch." Braces looked at Crutchie, sighing, "I'm glad you're okay."

Jack held the crutch out to his friend, who took it and placed it under his own shoulder. Crutchie put one foot out, beginning to walk unsteadily across the room. He glanced up to see the newsies barricading the couch with their arms folded over their chests. Jack followed Crutchie, hovering behind him and waiting to catch him if he fell.

"So," Braces looked at Crutchie with a sad smile, "You wanna talk about it, or do you wanna wait? Because we can wait, if ya want."

"I'm walkin', Braces," Crutchie said simply. "I need to walk again."

"Walkin' is good," Braces spoke up, "You wanna walk somewhere?"

Crutchie nodded carefully. "Yous not walkin' out on the streets," Jack cut in. "Too dark."

"Jack," Braces looked at him as she had looked at Crutchie that first day back, head cocked to the side, "Please? We'll take Wags, or Davey, or anyone. He needs space, an' fresh air."

Wags barked, jumping up into Crutchie's arms and knocking him over to the floor in a tangle of wood, feet and arms. "Wags!" Crutchie smiled, laughing as the dog began to lick his face. "Wags, stoppit!"

Jack sighed, relieved his friend was laughing. "Alright, kid. Bring Wags with ya."

Braces excitedly helped Crutchie stand again, and called Wags to follow them out the door. Once outside of the Lodging House, Braces grabbed Crutchie's hand, and decided to let him speak up if he wanted to, or if he didn't want to, he could stay silent. It didn't matter. The only thing that was important to her was that he was walking, and he had smiled again.

Crutchie's movements were jerky, and he paused every so often to rest a second. He never stopped for long, and pushed on almost immediately. They walked for a few blocks, the lights behind them fading away.

"Braces, I…" Crutchie began. "I didn't want ya to worry."

"I worried anyway, Crutch." Braces shrugged, not minding his jerky movements, "I was always gonna worry."

"Rose died," Crutchie ducked his head, ashamed of how he had acted over the past week…or so.

Braces nodded, before stopping in her tracks, and opening her arms, waiting for him to come back for a hug. "It's okay." She said, as she carefully hugged the boy, "It's hard, but I understand 'ow it is."

"I know ya do," Crutchie sighed, slightly squished. "I'm sorry I didn't tell ya earlier."

"Medda told me," Braces admitted, loosening her grip, "I was too worried about you ta not ask." She suddenly pulled away, seeing as Wags had jumped onto her leg to get her attention, wanting in on the love. She scratched Wags' head and looked back to Crutchie, "I'm sorry."

Crutchie looked at Wags as well, bending to pat him on the head. Wags barked once, shaking his tail. "She was sick, Braces. I was goin' to take her to a doctor after we got outta there, but…" his voice broke.

"Shh, I know." Braces reached for Crutchie's hand, and laced her fingers through his, "Did you… did you love her?" She asked curiously, though she wasn't sure why she wanted to know. The recognition of the worrying, the odd conflicts, and the moping she had been doing hit her suddenly. It wasn't just that he was her best friend, or her "brother"; it was more than that.

Crutchie tightened his grip around his best friend's hand. He nodded, and then took a deep breath. "Yes. But…but now…"

"Mhm?" Braces asked, letting him finish before saying anything more. She was hanging on every word, trying not to let herself pay attention to what she was feeling.

"Now she's gone," Crutchie let go of Braces' hand, walking away a few paces. "An' I don't know what to do, Braces."

"Hey," Braces started quietly, catching up with him with Wags following her, "Hey… you can't undo the past, Crutch. You have to accept the things ya can't change. You'll live, okay? An' whatever happens, I'm right by your side." She looked up at him knowingly, "She was a lucky gal, that Rose, havin' someone like you, in there. She's in a better place now, an' she ain't sick no more."

Crutchie nodded, and then looked back up at her. He moved forward, embracing her in a hug. Wags whined slightly, pawing at the dirt. He readied himself, crouching low to the ground and then jumped on the two gimps, knocking them over.

Braces laughed, allowing Wags to hop into her lap, before she became a little more serious, remembering Rose's unfortunate ending, and how Crutchie was feeling. "It's alright," Braces spoke up, "Standin' doesn't help, anyways."

A small laugh escaped Crutchie's mouth. Wags hopped off of Braces, landing on Crutchie's chest and licking him on the face once again. Braces pointed at Crutchie, a smile spreading across her face as she realized he had laughed. There was more hope in the small laugh than anything. Bless Wags, she thought to herself, watching the dog lick Crutchie's face.

"Come on, Braces, we'd better be gettin' back," Crutchie said after Wags had settled down slightly. "Can you take 'im off me?"

Braces pulled the dog off of Crutchie, and stood up, dusting fur off of her skirt, "Yeah, it's late." She looked to Crutchie, smiling, "I should go. You alright by yourself, walkin' home? I gotta go to the other one. Can't stay with you again, 'cause last time, I waited for you to talk all night." Braces laughed quietly, "It's gonna be fine."

Crutchie smiled sadly. "I hope so, Braces."

"I mean it," Braces said, with a quick nod, "If it's too hard, come find me, mkay? I'll keep ya company, or we can talk it through." Braces promised, before gently kissing his cheek, and walking off toward the girl's Lodging House.

Crutchie limped up the steps of his own House, looking after Braces as Wags nudged open the door and raced inside, barking. Crutchie disappeared inside a moment later, welcoming the relief of Jack, who had stayed up for him. They walked upstairs, settling down for sleep.

"'Night, Crutchie," Jack said quietly, hoping to gain a response.

"'Night, Jack."


	13. Chapter 13

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Braces stood in line at the back of the World Building, ready to buy her papers. She stood, talking to Romeo, while Crutchie bought his papers in front of her.

"How many, Braces?" Wiesel asked, as Crutchie walked back down to the other newsies.

"80 papes," Braces smiled, as she placed her forty cents on the counter, "Good headline."

"'House of Refuge, House of Shame'," Jack read out as he leaned against the counter casually. He looked askance to the Delanceys. "Good one, huh?"

"I got a better one," Crutchie spoke up. "'Newsies Stop The World'. How's that, huh, Oscar?"

Oscar glared at him. "You watch your step today, gimp. Me an' my brother want payment for what ya did to us."

"Funny," Race commented as he slapped his money down on the counter. "You'd think it was them that got sent to the Refuge 'stead o' Crutchie here."

Braces met Crutchie at the bottom of the steps, carrying the papers under her arm, "Oscar, you oughta watch what you're sayin'," she raised an eyebrow, "Ya scab."

Oscar moved closer, raising his fist. Jack took hold of it first, staring at him. "Ya don't want to do that, Oscar," he said carefully as all the other newsies walked up behind Jack, ready to strike if Oscar made a move. A sneer grew on the Delancey's face, and he thrust his wrist out of Jack's grasp.

Crutchie took hold of Braces' hand. "C'mon, Braces," he said. "Let's go to Grand Central."

"Yeah, you bet." Braces slipped the papers into her bag and walked with him, "It's good to have ya back."

"Good to be back," and Crutchie offered her a small smile. They turned their attention to the road in front of them, ready to spend another day carrying the banner as best they could.


End file.
